Over and Over
by mayraestrada920
Summary: Eren and Levi have been cursed with eternity. Eren can not die and Levi will forever be reincarnated into a new body until Eren can live out his life with him. But Eren's grown tired of living and just wants to grow old with Levi. Will he ever be able to? (No smut, but sometimes description of violence)
1. Chapter 1

Eternity.

Life.

Death.

All words that get used rather frequently, but rarely ever considered just how big the meaning of these words are. It's incredible how the human mind can put a name to these huge concepts. All can be described using the other words, such as, death can be considered not living. Living can be considered not dead. However, both life and death can be described as eternal.

But eternal is one of the hardest concepts that I have ever had to ponder on. Eternity is equivalent to timeless, it is forever. But how can something be forever? We see life everyday, whether its in ourselves or in the nature around us, but life has always been eternal. The same could be said about death, but most would rather not think of such a sad concept.

I, however, find death to be beautiful and something I yearn for. For I am, eternal.

I am not a God, not even close. Nor an angel, demon, ghost, or anything that most would think of as eternal creatures. I am just a simple human that was somehow born with the inability to die. I still age, at a much slower age, but I can't die. As far as I have learned anyway.

But lets get back to the sad and beautiful concept of death. This is something that while I have never experienced myself, I have seen all my loved ones experience it. Especially, the one that I bound my heart to.

He was, or should I say is, the most wonderful human I have ever met. He was also cursed by eternity but in a much rather different way than myself. My beautiful love has had to go through many lifes as every time he dies, he gets reincarnated. Sometimes he remembers me, sometimes he doesn't. But everytime, I search for him and when I find him, I dedicate my life to him. Over and over again this process continues.

Sometimes I don't manage to find him and it takes maybe one of his lifetimes or two before I find him again. Sometimes I find him as a teething infant. Sometimes a hormonal teenager. Others, as a cranky old man. But everytime, no matter what he needs, I am there for him. Whether he needs an adult he can come to and hold him when he's had an eventful day at daycare, a lover he can share a house and bed with, or a youngster to help when he can not move around as easily anymore.

I am always dedicated to him.

But recently, I feel as though maybe my curse is ending soon. As everytime I get injured, the healing rate slows down more and more, while my aging is speeding up. Which is why I am looking for him now. Considering the time he died last time, he should be 7 years old right about now.

Maybe, I will finally be able to live my life out with him this time, if not hopefully soon at the least. I am rather tired of having to see my angel die time and time again while I can never join him in those shallow graves, after all.

Hopefully I can finally have a life with you my beautiful love.


	2. Chapter 2

At this point in time, it has been two years since I found him. He has grown so much over those two years and he is now 9, soon to be 10. Since he is so young, I have become somewhat of a guardian for him, seeing as his father was never in the picture and both his mother and uncle are always busy doing odd jobs to provide for him. I started out as what you'd call a babysitter, but eventually they agreed that Levi needed someone there for him when they couldn't be. So they adopted me, and now i play the role of big brother. I'm not sure whether or not he knows who I am, but I think he at least has some sort of knowledge. At least, at this point, he's grown fond of his big brother.

"Levi! You have to eat your vegetables!" I chastise him after seeing him trying to put away his half full plate. Oh, did I mention that he is also at that stage where he hates everything green? Because that is currently what I have to battle with.

"But I don't wanna!" He retorts, throwing his nose up in the air at the offending vegetables.

"Child, do you ever want to grow, or do you want to stay a shrimp forever?" I respond, though I already know how he will look in the future. I try not to laugh outright at my own joke. This is not the moment for that.

"But Eren, they're gross..." He looks back down trying to give me his (very adorable) pout to convince me.

"They are not. I eat them all the time, and I know you eat them at school."

"Only cause they don't let us go to recess if we don't."

"Well then, it seems I will have to take away your games if you don't want to even look at your plate."

"Eren! No!" He exclaimed throwing his hands on the table for emphasis.

"Then?"

"I guess I'll eat my vegetables..."

"And...?"

"And I won't complain next time."

"There we go. For that, I'll let you get away with only eating your carrots." I smile at him and enjoy seeing his little face light up with innocent joy.

"Really!? I love you Eren!" He sits down and starts eating his carrots with enthusiasm.

Ah, there it is again. Love. As a little boy he throws that word around a lot more than an adult would. Everytime, it gets to me and I don't know how I should feel about it. It's always been this way when he isn't the same age as I am. My love for him is different then his love for his big brother Eren. However, I will always respond.

"I love you too, Levi." I give him the most genuine smile I can and start putting our dishes in the sink to wash.

After taking care of everything in the kitchen, I tell him to go back to the living room to finish his studies while I finish my own and we wait for his mom and uncle to come home. I leave their plates covered in the kitchen so they can just go in and reheat it easily so they can just eat and rest after a long day.

After a while, I have finished my schoolwork and helped Levi with his own. Kutchel and Kenny had already gotten home and he was currently heating his and Kutchels dinner while she took a quick shower. Levi and I went back to the dining room to just sit and talk with them until it was time for everyone to go to sleep.

Levi and I share a room, as he never likes being separated from me. He climbs into his bed while I he ready to get in my own, when I hear his young and timid voice.

"Eren?" He says while sitting up in his bed.

"Yea?"

"I was wondering if I could sleep with you tonight..."

"Did you have another nightmare?"

"No. I'm just scared that Mr. Erwin's caterpillar eyebrows are going to come eat me while I sleep."

At this, I completely stopped in my actions of getting in my pajamas. I turned, bewildered, to see the fact that Levi was not joking. Not in the slightest. I try to school my face back to seriousness and as calmly as I can, I asked him,"And what makes you think his eyebrows would come eat you?"

"Well, today at school Hanji dared me to rub them because she thought they might grant wishes. But then Isabel said they were evil and they might eat me." Levi tells me, with the most serious expression a nine year old could possibly make.

I continue to try and keep a straight face through the end of his explanation but just the ridiculousness of it all, almost has me laughing. Of course, I have to keep serious because he honestly believes this and I can't just outright laugh at him since he's only nine and doesn't realize the difference in my laughing at the situation and my laughing at him. So instead, I simply say, "Levi, while I believe that will not happen, you can sleep with me. If his eyebrows do come for you, then I will gladly battle them off."

"Thank you Eren!" He beams at me and scrambles off his bed and into mine before I even have a chance of getting in. He scoots over making a spot for me and immediately hugs me as soon as I'm in the bed.

"Goodnight Eren, I love you."

"Goodnight Levi, I love you as well."

The next morning after promising Levi that Erwin's eyebrows will not in fact, exact revenge on him, I dropped him off at his school and headed to mine. While I may be eternal and have learned the same lessons many times over, it does not hurt to get another degree every once in a while. After all, having a doctorate from the 1800's will surely be suspicious in 2005.

As I park into the little café in Maria University, I climb out of my car to see a couple of my friends already together at our usual spot on the outside tables of said café.

"Eren! I already have your coffee!" My favorite little blonde coconut shouts, gaining the attention of the rest of our friends.

I see basically everyone is already sitting down, except for Sasha, Historia, Ymir, and Annie. And of course, myself. Armin is standing , holding my coffee in the air. Next to him is Mikasa, who more or less looks dead to the world, with an empty spot beside her for her missing girlfriend. At the other side is Connie looking over at me, waving, with an empty spot beside him as well. At the table next to us is Reiner and Bertholt, who only briefly acknowledged me, looking intently over some sort of homework. Detailed plans for whatever Reiner is planning next in his welding class, most likely. Across from them, is the weirdest couple you'll ever see. Basically Marco is freckled Jesus and he's currently dating a horse. And making out with said horse. Gross. Must taste like hay. Between the two couples are a couple seats that I can guess are reserves for Historia and Ymir.

"Hey Eren, do you have the essay done for Ms. Nanaba's class?" Connie, the ever cheery one asked as I sat down and took my coffee from Armin.

"I finished it the other night. Have you?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

"I got almost everything, I'm just having trouble organizing it a little better and I still need to bullshit the end."

"I can help you with the bullshitting part but I probably can't help you organize it. That's more Armin and Mikasa's expertise."

"We don't even have your myths class, how would we be able to help?" Armin asks after taking a sip of his latte.

"You don't even have to be in myths to write about Zeus. I've already written half of Connie's essay. Did he tell you that?" Sasha cuts in, holding an armful of food and dumping it on the table. Everyone that was missing now having come back from apparently, getting breakfast.

At her statement everyone turns to stare at Connie while he ducks behind the mound of food and apologizes to Sasha.

"I don't know why you guys even took that class if it has absolutely nothing to do with your majors." Ymir added, joining into our conversation.

"Well, we both just needed an extra elective class for this semester, and it seemed interesting at the time. Plus, it'd be easier if we had a class together so we could just copy off each other." I explained while Connie nodded along to my explanation.

"Eren, you really shouldn't be copying off Connie. You never know how wrong he could be. Trust your own instinct more." Mikasa scolded me, looking more alive with her suspicious looking coffee in her hand. Seriously, does she make it with energy drinks or something?

"I don't know. I feel if anything Connie has been doing all the copying and not Eren." Annie said from beside Mikasa.

With every word, Connie seemed to shrink while Sasha laughed at her poor boyfriend. He just muttered Something along the lines of "I'm not that bad..." And took comfort in his donut.

At this I decided to change the conversation for his sake.

"Hey Reindeer, Turtle, what'cha doing over there?" I ask while looking in their direction, noticing that Jean (the horse) and Marco had took a pause from sucking each others faces to eat, along with Ymir and Historia.

"I'm trying to draw the design that Reiner wants for his next belt buckle." Bertholt answered, blushing slightly at the nickname I gave him our freshman year when I misheard his name.

"I thought belt buckles were first year projects though?" Jean questions, peeking over at the design.

"It is, but I'm mentoring a first year and since he needs to learn this, the best way to go about it is by demonstration." Reiner answers the time passing the drawing to whoever wants to see it.

It eventually gets to me, and its just a simple rectangle with the word "warrior" inside it.

Eventually everyone starts their own conversations up again and start heading out to their own classes. Lucky for me, I have my required math class with Armin up first for today. I decide to take the time and tease him.

"Hey Armin?"

"Yes Eren?"

"Did you know that your boyfriends eyebrows are going to eat Levi?"

At this, Armin completely stands still and looks at me with what must have been a reflection of my own face last night.

"Excuse me...?" He asks, probably wondering if I had actually said that.

"According to his students, his eyebrows can either grant wishes or they're evil and eat kids when they're asleep." At this point I can't help it and I burst out laughing, taking in the look of absolute shock and confusion on Armins face. He eventually gets over his shock and joins in on my laughing, until we're both gasping for air.

"Oh my God, Erwin told me that Levi pet his eyebrows and ran off, but he never said anything else about it! That is great!" Armin choked out, still laughing.

"Yea, he was so freaked out that he ended up having to sleep with me, but I was just trying to figure out what goes on in those kids heads!"

"I am definitely going to have a field day with this when I get home! Man, maybe this means he'll finally let me trim them down after this."

"I feel like if you get rid of them he might look to much like Reiner." I say making a face at the mental image of an eyebrow less Erwin.

"Okay, never mind that. That is something I do not need in my life." He responds, also making a disturbed face at the conjured up image.

At this point, we're in our class and just talk about random insignificant things like why are we up at such an ungodly hour, until the class period starts.

Eventually, the class ends and we part ways following our own routines for the day. I have my lunch with Annie, Jean, and Sasha. We may seem like an odd bunch considering Jean and I always argue while Sasha practically stuffs her face annoying a silent Annie, but we all know we actually enjoy each others company. Our lunch goes by pretty normally as does the rest of the day. All too soon, its time to pick up Levi from school.

To me, this is always the best and worst part of the day. I say this because I always look forward to seeing him, but its never the way I would love to see him. His 30 year old self like he was back when I first fell in love with him, in his first life and when I was only 15. Well, the equivalent of a 15 year old for regular humans, at least. At this point I believe I am about 20.

Heh, everyone would look down upon a relationship between a 30 year old and a 15 year old back in those days. I wonder what they would say now.

I'm taken out of my thoughts by the car door opening and Levi stepping in looking downright murderous. Its almost ridiculous how such a young boy can make a face like that, but I know all he's capable of so it doesn't bother me in the slightest.

"What happened Levi?" I ask as I notice his two friends Isabel and Farlan climbing in next to him.

"Mr. Smith gave me detention because I got in a fight with stupid glasses. So I have to stay after tomorrow and the rest of the week."

"It wasn't really much of a fight though Levi.." Farlan interjects from beside him.

"Yea! It was so cool! She was all like,'Levi! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make your lunch explode!' And you were all like, 'This was my new shirt stupid glasses.' And bam! Right in the kisser!" Isabel shouts from the other side, acting out the punches with enthusiasm.

"Now Isabel, its not okay or cool to be fighting. The same goes to you Levi. What exactly happened?" I ask, rather confused at the fact that a ten year old somehow manages to make Levi's lunch explode

However, before he could respond, a truck that ran a red light while I was crossing the intersection slammed into the back of my car. I lost control and before I could try and regain it, we slammed into another car that was unfortunate to be in our way. I tried to look behind me at the kids, but lost all consciousness as all I saw was a way too much blood for three kids.

* * *

 **After much debate, I have finally uploaded this story. I haven't written in years so I know its not the best, but I'm trying. I just wanted to say that for the first couple chapters, it will not have too much dialogue because its more or less written like Journal entries by Eren during his eternal life. So I it ever seems like he's trying to just write things out without too much thought, that was mostly on purpose. Cause I do realize sometimes I do it as well. Oops. But please review and tell me what you think? I'd greatly appreciate it and any tips for this write r getting back into it (:**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up later that same evening in the hospital. This is nothing new for me, but of course the nurses and doctors are surprised that my body has healed so fast. Though this was slower than usual for me.

A nurse informed me that Farlan and Isabel had been pronounced dead at the scene. Farlan being on the side of the initial impact died immediately as did Isabel who was at the time playing around and had somehow gotten onto his side. She was decapitated. Levi however, somehow managed to hold on until someone called the paramedics to the scene and refused to let me go screaming at me that I've been through worse and to hurry and wake up already. When they finally got him off me he fought until he lost consciousness as well and currently he was in Intensive Care fresh out of an emergency surgery. Apparently, they believe he won't make it though.

I rushed over as soon as I could with only the thought that he remembers me on my mind. I open the doors to the waiting room to see that Kutchel and Kenny are already there waiting for him to wake up so we can see him. They come over and ask me how I am and hug me happy that they didn't lose me. A few minutes later a doctor comes in and tells us that Levi didn't make it. The trauma was too much for someone so young and his heart gave out on him. Kutchel immediately breaks down and Kenny goes over to her trying to comfort her as he himself lets his tears fall free.

I just stand there, feeling numb. I knew this would happen, but I always hope he'll make it through. Especially now that whatever is keeping me alive is starting to seem like its going away. Leaving me with an average human life span.

I start crying as well, no matter how many times I have seen him die, it never gets any easier. Not at all.

Eventually, they let us see his body and someone comes in to help us figure out what we want to do from here. Kutchel and Kenny ultimately decide for a funeral this coming weekend and to cremate him so they can spread his ashes in his home country of France. They know that was his favorite place in the entire world and would want him to be happy, even in the afterlife.

The funeral comes and goes as does the next couple weeks. All my friends have been extremely supportive of me and most even came to the funeral. His best friend Hanji, though he would never admit she is, also came with her parents. Being so young, she was amazingly capable of understanding death. Most were stunned by her maturity of it, but I knew her. She's always been incredibly smart for her age.

However, she wasn't as strong as most thought she was that day. I found her curled up in Levi's bed when I came home and she was crying her eyes out. I couldn't blame her. She had just lost three of her closest friends at only ten years old. I sat down and cried with her.

Eventually her parents decided it was time to leave, after having spent the remainder of the day with Kenny and Kutchel for support, as they were all good friends. But they knew we needed some time to ourselves to mourn the loss of our young and beloved Levi.

I started going back to school recently and most of my teachers have been lenient about the work I missed, and my friends helping out as much as they could. Eventually we all fell back in routine, because I knew that even if this young Levi had died, his mind was currently being reborn into another body. I knew I had to go search for him, but I also could not leave his family the way they were now. Mourning the loss of someone so precious to them, I couldn't leave either. They have grown to love me as well after all, and I them.

I decided to finish my studies here with them and afterwards I will go searching again. After all, he's still going to be a baby for a while. A couple years wouldn't hurt.

O"Uncle Kenny, can I ask you something?" I asked my adoptive uncle. At this point its already been 6 months since Levis' passing and while we still miss him, we have gone back to our regular routine. I have already finished the semester for the summer as well and am currently working in Kenny's garage for some extra money.

"Of course kid, what is it?" He answers taking a break from fixing whatever it was in the engine from the Chevy Impala in front of him.

"I know you and Aunt Kutchel are busy but I was wondering if maybe we could all take a break and head to France for the summer. With the money we have saved up we could afford it, and I believe we could all use a vacation right now." I respond from behind the counter I was assigned to work at, considering I know shit about cars.

"You know Eren, that may not be a bad idea. The last time we went was just to spread our boys ashes and we came back right after. A little vacation time will do us all good, especially my little sister." Kenny answered after a moment of thinking about it. "Now kid, lemme ask ya something as well. What do you plan to do once you're done with school? I know ya only got about a year left. Do you plan on staying with us or leaving within that time?" He looks me straight in the eye, evaluating my expression and waiting to see if I answer him honestly or not. Of course, I do.

"I'm sorry uncle Kenny, I know its going to hurt you both, but I'm leaving as soon as I get my degree. Considering I took extra classes my first two years at Uni, I will be done early. I just want to finish and then head on to live my own life. I would love to stay with you both, but I'm a grown man now." I tell him, looking at him and speaking with sincerity. I can practically see the love and slight heartbreak he's feeling at my confession. I knew he expected it, but it still hurt him to think that he was practically losing both sons at this point.

"I understand Eren. I know ya gotta make your own life now. You're already 21 after all. Many kids are already on their own at this point. But where ya gonna head to next? I thought you didn't have any other family around here left."

"I don't, not in the US at least. But I now of some in Germany. They haven't contacted me in a while and I haven't either, but I believe that they'll be happy to see me again."

"Huh, and here I thought you were just gonna wing it kid. After all, you ain't much younger than myself and in barely getting my shit straight." He half-joked laughing at the fact that he really is only 12 years older than I am. "You know, at the age you are now is when Kutchel had Levi. She was so young at the time and her shit ex boyfriend decided the family life ain't for him and after our family practically abandoned her, I was the one to step up to the responsibility of being a father figure to him. In fact, that Mikasa girl you know is a distant relative of ours. A cousin of a cousin I believe. But that's not the point. After I botched being a father to him, I'm glad you came into his life. He really looked up to ya and loved you more than me. You were the best role model that he coulda asked for. Both me and Kutchel are so glad we found ya that day. We ended up loving ya as well. So all I gotta say is thank you Eren. For everything you have done for our family. I don't think I've said it enough before but we are eternally grateful for you and to you."

At the end of his speech, I felt tears prickling at my eyes and threatening to come out. I looked over to see that he had some unshed tears as well. "Thank you uncle Kenny. You don't know how happy I am for having been able to come into your family and be accepted as one of your own. I love you all as well." By now both Kenny and I are embracing each other and crying in a moment of true emotion and tenderness. I almost rethink my decision to leave after I'm done with school and just tell him the truth. That way we could search for Levi together. But I know how terrible of an idea that is so I keep my mouth shut.

"Okay kid, enough with the chick flick moment, we gotta get back to work. We ain't getting paid for half finished jobs ya know." He pulls back going back to whatever it was he was doing to that black car.

"Of course uncle Kenny, and ill make sure Kutchel doesn't find out about it." I wink as we both laugh at the imagined reaction his sassy sister would have about this.

The rest of the day goes by without incident and eventually we get back home to Kutchel and we tell her about our vacation plans. She eventually agrees and we start setting a date and figuring all the details out.

Days go by, and then weeks, and eventually months. Our vacation wonderfully enjoyed by us and school begrudgingly returned to. The end of my school career comes up quick on me and I graduate early, along with Armin, Mikasa, Marco, Annie, and Historia. The rest of our group of friends either having had already graduated because they're older, or still need one more semester to go.

Eventually, I am on my own again. I miss everyone, like everytime I have had to leave my life behind. But I have to find Levi now. He should be about 4 right now. I haven't been able to sense around where he is that easy yet. Last I felt, he was in Germany, but as soon as I got there, I could not find a trace of him. All I can hope is my ability to find him isn't fading as the rest of them are.

I just need to find Levi. That is what I'll do until my last breath.

Levi, I love you.

Okay, so I am still struggling to get used to this, and the fact that I only have a phone to write and upload stories from doesn't help. Free wifi is a wonderful thing when you're too broke to pay a phone bill or have a laptop/computer. Fun.

Anyway, so I know this story starts out pretty odd but I didn't want to start off with Eren all of a sudden mortal after the prologue at the beginning, so I had to do it. I had to kill my babies. Also something that I just realized I never explained; they aren't from the world of titans. Eren is immortal and Levi is reincarnated all the time but I wanted to make them into our history, which will show up at random intervals in the story, but that meant I couldn't keep them in canon. Which is why they aren't even mentioned. Also, keep an eye on Erens friends. I have plans for them as well.

Okay, enough rambling, please review this story so I know at least one person likes it! However, I do love all my readers.

Peace out homes.


	4. Chapter 4

So many years have passed. I keep getting general senses of where Levi is but whenever I get close he disappears. Almost as if he were dying and being reborn many times over. However, that can't be true. Every time he dies I feel a certain, strong sensation in my body and that has yet to happen. So theoretically, he should still be alive. Around 10 years old I believe. Sometimes I believe something is blocking me out from finding him, but who would know my mission? It's difficult. As I go on, my aging is speeding up at an exponential rate. Pretty soon one of my years will only take 50 regular human years. While I'm glad that I might finally be able to live an average life, I can't do this without Levi. I need him, more than he will ever realize.

I stumble and clutch my hand to my chest. I was in the middle of walking around a festival with the group of friends I managed to become apart of here in Mexico. I recently felt Levi around here so, as always, I decided to make up some kind of life before meeting him. However, this is the third time I have felt him die and I know that this is not normal. At the moment though, all my new friends gather around me trying to figure out what happened to me.

"Eren, are you okay? What happened?" My friend Historia asked me checking to make sure I didn't hurt anything when I fell.

"The hell Jaeger? Was the chile on that torta too much for you?" Jean asks from in front of me. "I swear I thought you were going to take me down with you for a second there."

"Shut the fuck up Jean, for all you know I could be having a heart attack and you're over there with your shitty jokes at my expense." I respond finally standing up and glaring at Jean. I know I may have over reacted a tad, but hey, my lover just died again. Can ya blame me? No? Didn't think so. "I'm fine by the way Historia, no need to be so worried." I smile gratefully at her and turn back to Jean about to say something, anything horse related to him when Marco stepped in.

"Okay guys, this is no time to be fighting. It's a night of celebration here in Zacatecas after all." He says waving his hands out at the scenery before him.

He was right, it was La Feria Nacional De Zacatecas, one of the bigger known celebrations of their home. Of course, the city and state tend to have many celebrations a year, but hey, that's not the important part. The important part is that as young adults well above the drinking age means we can party to our hearts content. Well, they can. I just decided to come out because over the course of my (long as fuck) life I've realized big crowds equal more chances of finding Levi. I used to hide in the shadows worried that people would recognize me, but I have made sure that while I may not be exactly invisible, people will still eventually forget about me. It happens to all of us, as long as you stay average, not even 50 years later everyone will forget about you.

But, apparently Levi has just died and been reborn again. I feel the need to go north, so if anything, he is back in the US. Almost 10 years since I've last been there. Hopefully he's somewhere warm this time. I've grown fond of the warm weather in my old age. Yes, I'd like to think I'm funny and have a great sense of humor. My friends may disagree but screw them. Speaking of my friends however, I just realized they've been staring at me through my whole internal monologue. Oops.

"Uh, what were you guys saying..?" I ask sheepishly while they just sigh.

"Eren, we were asking you if you want to go to the Underground with us?" Armin said, who was sitting across from me.

Oh yea, I should mention that the Underground is where all the real parties are at. Yea, its pretty cool up here, but if you go into the mines and follow a certain path you get to what is more a less a huge rave scene. Lights are everywhere with some of the best music, ranging from the tradition regional Mexican music, to some rock, and the much loved EDM. All this along with the natural formation of the tunnels and mines, throw in some alcohol and drugs and boom. Best scene for kids in the city.

While most know of these parties, only the people who brave the mines can get to it. Many officials know of them as well, but they just let them go on. They decided that since they would just be moved to another section of the mines, its better to just let everyone be and they could pay their own consequences later.

So of course I was more than gearing to go. I may need Levi but at the moment he's only a few hours old and I wouldn't be allowed to see him anyway. Plus, living for practically ever makes you want to crave some parties every now and then. Especially the most wicked ones.

"Hell yea! I'm more than in need of a little fun." I wink with what people dubbed my "shit eating" grin.

"You know you can't keep over doing it though, right Eren?" Ah Mikasa, always the worry wart. I admit, maybe I went a little too hard last and almost OD'd, but still, not like I can die. So whatever.

"C'mon Mikasa! Lighten up! It's not like you weren't getting into it either. Last I saw you, you and Annie were sharing a joint and getting more than a little handsy after those shots as well." I turn to her only to see her blush and hide into her red scarf. I never understood why she would wear it during the day, but right now as it gets darker and starts to get colder, I can see the want for it. Damn, I should've gotten one ages ago too.

"It's already a bit past 9 guys, I'd suggest we head out then. Well all of us except Historia who has a curfew and Ymir who won't go anywhere without her." Historia blushes as Reiner speaks up. Everyone knew well that even being as old as we were, Historia had her own set curfew for herself because of some incident she had in high school. I'm still not really sure what happened, all I know is she apparently ended up being late to her class the next day with the biggest hangover and Ymirs clothes on, not even wearing them right. I still don't know the details but eh, better let it be or Ymir might come after me.

"We'll leave so you guys can get going then. See you next week guys!" Historia said, offering a few hugs and taking off with Ymir, while holding her hand.

"Okay, lets go party!" Jean exclaimed, jumping from his seat and grabbing onto Marco to pull him up as well.

"Jean! Calm down!" Marco scolded him after almost tripping over himself from the sudden movement.

"No can do baby, I've been working hard and I need to let loose!" Jean started to take off, after effectively silencing Marco with the "baby" comment. Of course Marco's whole face was beet red now though.

"Guys! Wait for us!" Connie yelled, also going after them. The rest of us followed and eventually we got to the entrance of the mines.

"Remember everyone, follow the glowing. We can't afford to lose anyone in here." Momma bear Mikasa came out again.

"Yes mother, we all know the rules. God forbid we suddenly forget how to go to the place we've been visiting at least once a month for the past few years." Annie smirked at Mikasa, while Mikasa just playfully shoved her girlfriend and Annie graced her with one of her rare smiles.

"If we're done here, I'd like to get going. C'mon." I said and started my way into the mines. See, the path is actually high lighted cleverly, using glow worms as a guide. People collect them and set them in certain spots and ways so they can't move throughout the night and that way whoever knows where to look for them can find the party easily. It's pretty clever.

Eventually we get to it and Delirious by Steve Aoki is blaring. The guy who stands guard making sure little kids can't get in spots me and waves me over.

"Hey Mike! You having fun watching out for those munchkins?" I yell out after giving him a bro hug, cause my real hugs are reserved for only one person.

Everyone else totally ditched me though. Cool.

"Oh shut it Jaeger, I just thought you should know that Mr. Smith and his partner are going to be here tonight." Mike said to me waiting for my reaction. See, Mr. Smith is the guy who organizes these parties, along with the mysterious "partner" who no one knows. Whereas Mr. Smith makes an appearance quite regularly.

"Oooh, the phantom finally showing his face?" It was a well known nickname for said mysterious stranger.

"I guess so. He said it was finally time for something or other. Just know, he might not be what you expect."

"What do you mean?"

"It's just, I've known him for years and he's a bit odd."

"Well, I guess I'll watch out for him then. Why are you telling me though?"

"I don't know, I've just noticed you sometimes hang a lot with Erwin's group and your single, and he's single, sooo..." Mike trailed off. Of course that was it. He was trying to set me up.

"Look, Mike, I don't know. To be honest, I'm not really interested in anyone and while I appreciate it, it might just not happen. Since Erwin is dating my best friend I believe I'll meet him, but that's probably as far as it'll go." I answer, having some second thoughts of being here.

"Of course Eren, don't worry about it. Just thought you should hear it before they all start pushing you two into it."

"Thank you Mike, but i guess I'll head in or else I'll never get to party tonight."

"Okay Eren, see ya later!" He yells after me as I walk in, trying to find my friends in this sea of people. It probably helps that Erwin, Reiner, and Bertholt are fucking huge, cause I still manage to spot them above everyone else. I walk over to them and notice Erwin's usual group is at one of the tables, surrounding who I'm guessing is mister mysterious over there.

Looking back at Erwin, I see he has an arm wrapped Armin who already has a drink in hand. I head over to them, wanting one as well. This, and maybe Armin can tell me where Jean and Connie are so I can get some real "treats" in.

"Hey Captain America, hands off my coconut! He's mine you know." I shout out when I'm near Erwin, winking as I say it and Armin sighs in disappointment.

"Eren, how many times do I have to say I'm most definitely not your coconut?" I can practically feel the annoyance coming off him.

"Aw but dear, I thought what we had was special!" I cling on to him and pose dramatically with my arm over my eyes. I can hear Erwin's booming laugh to my left and Armin's annoyed sigh.

"I never knew I had competition for your heart babe, but now I see how hard it will be to win you over. I must say, please choose me!" Erwin joins in, dropping to one knee while holding Armins hand. At this point the annoyance and embarrassment is practically rolling off of him in waves and everyone around us is watching the show.

"Guys. Please stop. Really, just stop." He says hiding his face from us.

"Oh little Armin~ It seems you have some mighty fine suitors after your heart! If I didn't already have my Moblit, I may even be jealous!" A new voice joins in on the teasing. I look over to see Hanji stroll up and pat Armin on the back while laughing loudly. "Baby, you're too cute for your own good."

"Hanjiiiii. Not you too." Armin whines up at her.

"Sweetie, I can't help it! Your flustered face is just perfect!"

"C'mon Ar, you know we all just love you. Just take all the love." I say, Erwin and I going back to normal.

"Yea, whatever." He mumbles out, hiding in Erwin's chest.

All of a sudden a feel a pull on my arm and look over to see Hanji giving me her "I'm about to fuck shit up" grin.

"Hey Eren, you have any candy today yet?" She asks me, knowing full well that I know what she really means.

"Nah, I barely got in. I was about to go look for Jean and Connie to see if they had something."

"Really Eren? You would go to them when you have this amazing scientist to ask?"

"Well Hanji, what do you recommend to me then?"

"I have something special I mixed. It's more or less like Acid and Ecstasy had a love child. It will fuck you up." She explained with her signature crazy grin.

"Fuck Hanji, that sounds like more than just a good time. Let me have some of that." I reply, my grin matching hers.

"Of course hon, here. Just make sure you don't go too hard tonight again." This time her look was serious. I almost get whiplash everytime I talk to her with how fast her mood changes. That's why I love her.

I took the little white pill she gave me and danced around with her for abit when I suddenly started to feel the effects. And holy fuck was this intense. I'm not sure exactly what's going on except I'm just dancing and having fun. I feel Hanji grab me and I think she said something but really, I just want to dance. It's almost like I'm that guy in that one song, ya know? Eat sleep rave repeat. But then she starts pulling me and wow, the sudden movement was an adventure.

But when I finally gain back a moment of clarity I feel as if sobriety punched me in the face. Because the very first thing I hear is a voice I wasn't expecting for a long time.

"Oi, Hanji, why the hell did you drag me here just to see some fucked up brat?"

Levi was standing in front of me, looking like he did all those years ago, during his first life.

Ohhhh shit. I did a thing

Not really long for my tastes but eh, it got the point across. This is where plot starts to get good. So much in store for my lovely readers from here on out.

IMPORTANT: My family is from Zacatecas and while I did mention the fair, that's about as realistic as it gets. Yes there are mines, and I don't doubt people have tried to hold parties there, but I feel like it may be impossible. Seriously. Dangerous shit. Also, I don't condone drug use. Its not cool or fun. Trust me on this and take my word for it. It's important to the story though and was needed to be put it in. Don't kill me.

As always, please review and a big thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and/or followed this story! Ya'll make me happy.

P.S. I live in West Michigan and weather is absolute shit here so sometimes I may not update on time as said weather may kill my wifi.


	5. Chapter 5

"Levi? Levi Ackerman?" I was in absolute shock. I think if it weren't for that pill I took a while ago, I probably would have passed out by now. My one true love that had just been born was standing in front of me, looking beyond sexy in his leather jacket and white skinny jeans. Currently looking at me as if I were from outer space.

Shit.

"Hanji, did you tell the brat my name?" He shot a glare to the mad scientist, not even bothering to acknowledge the fact that I was right here. Rude much?

"Of course not shorty,"

"I'm not fucking short."

"-You probably met him somewhere and don't remember." Hanji finished, not even caring that Levi interrupted her. But I guess he cared, seeing as they're now arguing about his height. While I'm still being ignored.

Okay Eren, lets step back here for a second. My eternal lover is currently standing in front of me, acting as if he doesn't know me (though he might not, who even knows anymore) and is definitely not the newborn he is suppose to be. What the fuck happened and what the fuck do I do? Probably answer whatever the fuck Levi just asked me.

Wait, what?

"Um, excuse me sir?" I question as innocently as I could, even throwing in the sir for good measure. High five for that one, Eren.

"I asked your name brat, and how do you know me? I'm not exactly as famous as eyebrows over there." Levi said, gesturing toward Erwin across the room. He kept his gaze locked on me though, his earlier anger seemed to be gone and was now replaced by boredom and interest.

"My name is Eren, and I believe we met once at some bar in town. Remember, you had lost your wallet in a fight earlier and couldn't even find a way to get home at that point?" I answer quickly. It wasn't a complete lie though, in one of his past lifes that really was how we met. That time was an interesting and adventure filled way to meet.

Story for another time however.

"I must've been hopped off on some shit then. I don't have any idea of what the fuck your talking about. Not important though, what is important however, is that I was wondering if you'd like to spend some time with me tonight." He leans a bit towards me and smirks a bit looking at my shocked expression.

"Uh, yea sure. Okay. Yea." I say a little too quickly. Here was the man of my dreams asking me to be with him and I am having sensory overload. Absolutely everything is too much to handle.

But Levi's here. I can be with Levi.

"Guyyyssss? Did you forget about me or something?" Hanji pouts from beside me, and honestly, I completely did forget she was standing right there. "I wanted to spend time with the both of you too!"

"Just go with your boyfriend shitty glasses. I think you forgot about him. He's sitting over there between two couples that are too busy with each other to notice him." We both looked over to where Levi was pointing, and sure enough, Moblit looked beyond awkward sitting between Petra and Auro, and Farlan and Isabel.

Hanji grins evilly, and without another word, takes off running to him. I briefly see her smash into Moblit before Levi pulls my attention back to him. Quite literally, seeing as he grabbed my chin and turned me back to his (incredibly sexy) face.

"So Eren, I'd be very pleased if you would be so kind as to dance with me?" He states more than asks, and with my numbed brain, all I can do is nod. He pulls me over to the dance floor, popping one of Hanji's special pills on the way, and grabs me close as Shut Up and Dance by Walk the Moon came one. Honestly, I was having a lot of trouble keeping up with him considering he may as well be a professional dancer and I'm over here half high and can't get over the fact that Levi is within kissing distance.

Oh Chuck, do I want to kiss him.

Suddenly, our hands are all over each other and its as if we're one person. I'm finally starting to feel comfortable enough to be able to dance right. I mean, yea, there's like 500 things running through my mind right now but, in the heat of the moment, nothing matters. It's only Levi and I right now.

Eventually, all the fast paced music dies out and the DJ starts to play some slower songs. For a while, Levi and I dance around to some but at one point he tells me to take a break with him so we can talk, obviously I agreed. We head over to some empty tables that are set up in another section of the mines for the sole purpose of people who want what we want; a quiet atmosphere. For a while we sat there drinking and talking about everything and nothing, whatever came to mind. Basically, just enjoying each others presence. I desperately want to ask him about why and how he's here, if he knows me, if he remembers anything about me. But, that's not a topic of conversation that can just pop up easily like, oh hey, I've known you since before you were born! Multiple times! Yea, no. I'd get locked up or laughed at in my face. Neither of those two options are favorable. Pretty soon though, I get the courage to speak up and spot an opening as he goes quiet for a bit.

"BTW Levi, remember the story of how I said we met?" I ask, leaning slightly closer to him.

"Hm? Oh, yea, what about it? And did you really just say 'btw'?" He replies raising an eyebrow.

"Oh hush, it's not a bad thing. Or important. Anyway, I may have lied a bit about it..."

"So it was total bullshit?"

"Not TOTAL bullshit, just half bullshit." Okay now I sound like an idiot.

"You sound like an idiot right now." See? He agrees. "What do you mean half bullshit?"

"I mean, the story is true, but that's not how we met before..."

"Then how did we meet?" He's almost challenging me now, leaning far too casually over the little table and giving me his signature sex smirk.

"If I tell you, you wouldn't believe me." I look anywhere but at him because God, that's just too cliché.

"That's so cliché." Oh my god, he's a mind reader. "I'm not a mind reader." Yes you are sir sexy. "You're too easy to read brat." He finishes staring at me with an amused expression.

"Well I am SO sorry my face isn't permanently stuck in 'bitch-face-mode' like someone else's around here." Aaand, there's my sass. Of course. I can never have a decent meeting with my Levi, can I? However, to my surprise, he lets out a short laugh and takes a hold of my face with his left hand.

"Now, I would hate it if your face were. Your eyes are too gorgeous for that." He says staring straight into my eyes. I have always known my eyes were his favorite. In some lives, he's tried painting them, drawing them, writing about them, and in so many ways obsessively trying to figure out exactly what colour they are. Still, that doesn't take away the blush currently spreading across my face, causing his small smile to widen even more. "But, I am wondering, how did we meet Eren?" God, the way my name rolls off his tongue is almost too much for me.

Okay, deep breaths Eren. It's now or never. All or nothing. Lets go.

"WeActuallyMetLikeOverAThousandYearsAgoInYourFirstLifeAndWeKeepMeetingOverAndOver." I never even realized I had closed my eyes until I opened them and I could practically feel the 'what-the-flying-fuck-did-you-say' rolling off Levi in waves. I know I said it too fast, but can you blame me? If I wasn't living it and it were someone else saying it, I would think they were on some crazy trip.

"Could you say that again, only a bit slower this time?" He asks me in probably the sassiest way he can at the moment. Ah, I love his sass. Okay not the point Eren, focus.

"Levi, the truth is, I'm immortal. I don't know how or why, but I am. I've met you before, in your first life, when I was only 15. We fell in love, but because it was forbidden for a man to love a man and especially one almost half their age, you were killed. Ever since then, we keep meeting each other because you have somehow been reincarnated each and every time. I've seem you die so many times and in so many ways. But I still love you and want to be with you. But I don't think I have much time left, for some reason I've recently been able to age at a much faster rate. Still not as fast as regular humans, but definitely faster than I use to. But that's what brings me to something I've been wanting to ask you..." I trail off for a second to catch my breath and because I know he's trying to make sense of every thing. "Like I said, every time you die you become reincarnated right away, but that's the odd thing this time. Right now, the oldest you could possibly be is a few hours. Or hell, if you hadn't died the last time I saw you, you would only be about 19 right now. But here you are, probably as old as the first time I ever met you, and that's not possible. I need to know about you. How are you here?" I finally finish my long ass speech and feel absolute fear as I take in his current emotionless expression. While I was talking his face had went through a wide variety of emotions, they were mostly shock and confusion though, but now I couldn't tell what it was he was going to say to me.

He takes a couple minutes to just think looking down at the table and occasionally back up at me. Eventually, he stands up and I look down as tears start falling from my eyes. Of course he's leaving. Of course he doesn't believe me.

But then, I feel someone grab my face and all of a sudden Levi is kissing me. My brain completely shuts down because, hey, the sexiest man who has ever lived is currently kissing me after I was convinced he thought I was bat shit crazy and was leaving me again. After waiting so long for this kiss, I feel like he pulls away to soon.

"Eren, I'm not going to lie and say I remember everything you do, because I don't. But if its possible, I would like to. I don't know what it is about you but I feel myself extremely attracted to you. I can't say it was love at first sight because I don't know you the way you know me, but I definitely would like this attraction to grow into love. Everything you would like to know about me, I would be glad to tell you. Just don't cry Eren, I believe you." He gave me another kiss, but this time just a quick one.

There it is though, those three words I was desperately hoping for. He believes me. I was practically on cloud nine with how happy I was at this moment. My one and only love may not remember me, but he believes me and is willing to try and remember. He may not love me yet, but that doesn't mean he never will. All I have to do now is just be with him and let our lives keep on its course again, play it out like we've always done. Hopefully now, this time we'll grow old together. Maybe that's why I found him this way, because q finally going to be my time to go soon. I'll finally be with Levi in my perfect eternity.

* * *

 **Guys. Oh god I'm so sorry for being MIA so long and then giving you this shitty excuse of a chapter. I've been sick, and so has my mother in law so I've been incredibly busy with trying to keep the house clean and taking care of baby that all the energy got so drained out of me. I'm so sorry, I feel terrible about this chapter but hey, its something... I guess that's good. As soon as I catch up to where I want to be on this story, I may just end up rewriting this one chapter. Anyway, the next one is going to be a "flashback" chapter and you guys get to see how Eren and Levi met during a different one of his lives!**

 **Until then, much love to everyone who is actually enjoying this story up until now. Kisses!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Whoah, we're halfway there_

 _Whoah, livin' on a prayer_

 _Take my hand and we'll make it I swear_

 _Woah, livin' on a prayer_

The chorus of Living on a Prayer by Bon Jovi played through the bar I was currently at while I sang along under my breath. It was sometime in mid to late May, I haven't really been paying attention to the days, but I know for sure May. 1987, I believe. I have somehow ended up in Chicago this time, its a very advanced city too, though the people here are too caught up in their own lives. I think that's why I ended up here, I've been searching for Levi for a while now but its so hard to find him when people barely talk to anyone anymore. Especially Levi, he's always hated people. Well, except for me cause, ya know, I'm his soul mate or whatever. But not the point.

I'm not exactly sure what the name of this place is but I know it was something "Lounge" which sounds pretty classy, but its slightly more of an underground place. Literally. I had to go down through some weird basement like entrance to get here and the whole decor around this place is almost like you're in some cavern or something. Jagged looking, decorative rocks on the wall, candles at the entrance, and even the lights near the stage are encased to look like those old school mine shaft lights. I love it all though, its so unique to the rave scene that I've been seeing everywhere lately.

I'm currently waiting for a couple of my friends to show up, they're some locals that I've met while wandering around here. Pretty interesting group I gotta say. First I met someone named Armin when I accidently mistook him for a kid that was lost. Like seriously, he does NOT look 21. But thanks to that accidental meeting, I got to meet his friends and we all hit it off. Which is what led me to here, one of our friends works here and also happens to be her birthday that we're all celebrating for her.

I hear some kind of commotion come from farther back into the bar, but I'm too focused on my beer to really care at this point. That is, until I hear yelling coming from behind me.

"... And that's what'd I'd do to ya motha, ya ass!" Is the only thing I make out as someone plops into the stool next to mine. I'm kind of glad that I didn't hear the rest of it, honestly.

"Hey brotha', ya got some kinda change I could use ta getta taxi?" I turn to see the person who just sat down next to me and before I could respond I freeze at the sight before me. There Levi is looking slightly disheveled and pretty damn drunk if I gotta be honest. His hair is longer than I'm use to seeing and seeing him decked out in 80's clothes... Well, it was an odd sight to say the least. Plus that accent, what kind of accent is that? And is that eyeliner?

"Aye skeeza' I asked ya a question." Oh right, I guess I'm staring too much. But can you blame me?

"What, you to buzzed to get home on your own?" I ask, trying to make it sound like the friendliest voice possible.

"That ain't ya problem kid, I just wanna borrow a couple dolla's. Some ass made me lose my wallet, but I'll pay ya back eventually." Even drunk he still had bite to his words. I love it.

"Oh? How are you going to pay it back if you're just going to get a cab and leave me hear and never see me again?" I try not to smile at his confused expression and then he immediately switches into deep thought trying to figure this out.

"Yo skeeza', ya gotta point. Ya gotta numba' I could reach ya at ta meet up for that?"

"I do, but, it'd just be better if I took you myself, seeing as you're in no condition to get anywhere by yourself." I was trying hard to be charming here.

"How 'bout nah?" Well, there goes the charming.

"Look, you're clearly too out of it to even get anywhere yourself, and I'm not letting you go like that. I don't want to see the headline on the news tomorrow, 'Drunk Midget Gets Run Over While Trying To Flag A Taxi' can you imagine that? Cause I can." And I think I crossed the line here with that look he's giving me. That smoldering look. Ehem, not the time.

"Look ya hoser, I just beat some dudes ass ova' there and lost my wallet. I have nothin' ta lose now and can easily beat ya ass too. So eitha' lend me some cash, or I beat ya down." As he says this, he gets really close to me and I can smell the stench of alcohol on him. I try not to cringe and just decide to do what could easily be the most dangerous thing I've ever done. I picked him up.

"Aye! What the actual fuck are ya doing ya fuck!? Put me down!" He screams from over my shoulder and pounds on my back to drop him, I try not to cringe because, damn, he packs a punch.

I leave some money on the bar and begin to head out, getting some odd looks because I may as well be kidnapping Levi at this point. Is it kidnapping if he's old? I don't know. But he is short... Not the point. As I head out I notice that a couple of my friends have barely begun to show up and were getting out of Jean's car. They shoot odd looks at the fact that I'm carrying a yelling man but I just wave at them and get in my own car, after buckling in a struggling Levi. He stops fighting as soon as I leave him to get in myself, but he still looks like he wants to murder me, which is understandable considering what I'd just done.

"So where to sweetheart?" I ask turning around to see him.

"Bite me skeez." I swear his look just got more dangerous.

"Oh, so to my place? That can be arranged." I try not to let him see that I'm enjoying this because he's already pretty damn close to exploding, but this is so much fun.

"Just take me ta my damn house. It's on Lafayette, about fifteen minutes from here."

"See, was that so hard?"

"Ah, shut it already ya punk."

With those final words, I pull out of the parking lot and head to where I believe his neighborhood is. Every once in a while he'll cut the silence to tell me where to go, however, after 15 minutes have come and gone I start to grow suspicious because Levi just keeps giving me more directions and not a single street has passed near me that I believe he said was called "Lafayette". I grow even more weary when I don't see very much people around anymore and the houses start getting more beat down. I realize a little too late that he's leading me into a bad neighborhood and pull over immediately to confront him.

"Levi, where in the hell are we going? You said we were 15 minutes away and I've been driving for about double that time now." He looks a little uncomfortable for a second but then locks his gaze with mine and I'm a little alarmed by the intensity. Every time I have met him, he has almost always been uninterested in everything. This Levi is very different from his other reincarnations. He has more life than I have ever seen in him.

"Look kid, I lied ta ya. That's why I didn't want ya ta drive me. I live on tha street, and that ain't a place for ya. Just drop me of here and I'll leave." He started to get out of the car but I grabbed his wrist before he could get very far, and I pulled him back in. I'll be damned if I lose him this fast after finding him, again. "Aye, tha fuck was that for ya brat?"

"Levi, I'm taking you back to where I live. Nope, not hearing any protests from you," I added quickly when he opens his mouth, and then promptly shut it. "if it isn't a place for me, then it sure as hell isn't a place for you either. That's why I want you to come back with me, as a roommate." I put as much passion and truth into my words as I possibly can, hoping that maybe he'll somehow understand my undying love for him and come back into my life. "Levi, I know I only just met you a while ago, but I can tell the kind of person you are. And you sure as hell aren't anyone who should be sleeping alone on the streets. Just please, come with me."

I know I'm begging him here, but I've got to find a way to tell him so that he'll understand how serious I am about this.

"Why do you care so much?" He looked away, not wanting to meet my eyes.

"I just do Levi, nothing is going to make me stop caring either. So either accept my offer or I'm taking you by force." I looked away as well, only because I knew I was blushing.

"Huh, I guess I have no other choice then, punk?"

"Not in a million years Levi."

I'm a total ass for not updating and I have no real excuse for it. Seriously, I don't. At first it was just just because I just didn't feel like it tbh. Sorry dudes, but that shit happens when you're always busy as a working parent, you just kinda say "tomorrow" and it never comes. And then I somehow managed to log myself out and since I use my google account, that logged out too and when I tried logging back in it would log me into the wrong one. This lady was very frustrated.

I finally got it though.

And all I gotta say is, yes this stories spazzy, and there is a reason for it. Just wait for it 'kay loves? Love y'all my dedicated dudes 3

P.S. I know its short and I'm shitty for it but I promise next time it won't take as long and it'll be a longer chapter.


End file.
